1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of devices for retraining movement of the driver of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A number of devices have been provided for restraining movement of occupants within a vehicle such as an automobile. Many of these devices have been provided for safety purposes while other devices have been provided to increase the comfort of the occupants within the vehicle. The automobile seat belt and the inflatable air bag are examples of devices provided to increase the safety of occupants within the vehicle. Various types of seat and door upholstery as well as padded dashboards are examples of devices provided to increase the comfort of the occupants within the vehicle. Disclosed herein is a device to increase the comfort of the driver of the vehicle.
Automobile drivers having a height in excess of 6 feet may experience discomfort when driving an automobile or other vehicle for long periods of time. The distance between the driver's seat and the various pedals within the vehicle is adjustable with this distance being exceptionally great in the case of a long-legged driver. Many modern automobiles have the driver's seat located relatively low with respect to the floor of the automobile; however, the driver's leg generally extends outwardly and downwardly from the driver's seat toward the pedal. In certain cars, it is impossible for the driver to rest his right leg since the leg must be in constant use operating either the accelerator or brake pedal. I have therefore devised a restraining device to allow the driver to rest his right leg against the device while not impeding the driver's ability to operate the accelerator or brake pedal with his right leg.